Invierno
by Vanu-chan
Summary: UA. Porque de alguna manera, todos merecemos un final feliz y aunque hayan muchos obstaculos que nos impiden ese final, ¿Lo mejor, no es siempre luchar con entusiasmos?


**Invierno.**

Antes de cualquier cosa, si no te gusta la pareja Inuyasha/Kikyo, por favor, no lo leas.

Quiero decir que, no se me había ocurrido escribir algo así, pero, todos merecemos un final feliz ¿no?

_Universo alterno._

Inuyasha & Co. no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa senpai Rumiko que se niega a cederme los derechos, para poner a Inuyasha más romantico. ¿Lo notaron? Hasta Sesshomaru es mucho más expresivo en el campo del amor. Quiero protestar (?)

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capitulo único.  
**

Miró por última vez su reflejo en el gran espejo, acomodó su abrigo junto con sus botas de tacón, tomó su cartera y salió de su apartamento cerrando la puerta con llave. No se apresuró en su caminata, todo el tiempo mantuvo la calma y de vez en cuando regalaba una que otra sonrisa a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor. Al llegar a la planta baja del edificio donde vive, en vez de coger un taxi como tenía planeado, decidió ir caminando a su destino_. _Entre más tiempo demorara en llegar, podría asimilar de mejor manera lo que sucedería momentos después.

_Su mente permanecería fría._

Con su mano derecha cuadró su cabello lacio de color negro en uno de sus hombros, evitando así que el viento lo alborotara, para luego meter sus manos entre los bolsillos del abrigo debido al frío que estaba haciendo ¿Y cómo no? Si la estación de invierno recién estaba entrando para causar sus estragos. Las calles se encontraban casi vacías, las personas deberían estar trabajando, estudiando o al menos evitando una hipotermia. Una ventisca helada quiso colarse entre sus ropas, pero rápidamente volteó, evitando así la baja temperatura que seguramente haría temblar su cuerpo; aunque, el vestido verde claro que traía abajo tampoco es que le ayudara mucho a mantener el color en su cuerpo, la tela hecha en ceda y la altura casi encima de la rodilla, no la protegía del frío lo suficientemente bien.

_Maldito invierno._

Sonrió de manera amarga. Ella siempre había amado el invierno, y en ese preciso le era indiferente o lo que quería hacerse pensar: _maldito_. Le causaba recuerdos que en ese instante simplemente le comenzaban a arder en lo más profundo de su ser. Se encaminó de manera acompasada a su destino, no pudiendo evitar que pensamientos rápidos se adueñaran de su mente: En invierno lo vio a _él_ por primera vez, en invierno dio su primer beso, en invierno… Todo se trataba del invierno, no negaba que las demás estaciones también estaban involucradas, pero nada como lo era esa época del año en que las calles se encontraban cubiertas por una capa blanca.

_Derritiéndose lentamente y convirtiéndose en agua._

Alzó la vista intentado sacar esos pensamientos absurdos de la cabeza; sin embargo, todo su mundo se detuvo cuando comenzó a nevar repentinamente y el parque de años atrás se mostraba frente a sus ya cristalinos ojos azabaches.

_¿Podía ser peor su suerte?_

_—¡Disculpe! —trataron de llamar su atención, pero ella se encontraba concentrada en los sucesos acontecidos hace unos momentos. Sus sueños, su esfuerzo. Todo parecía ser en vano. — ¡Disculpe! —volvieron a insistir, aun así no quería desistir, no quería caer._

Aquella escena apareció como un flash frente a sus atónitos ojos, como si solo fuera una espectadora más; podía recordar con claridad la sensación del agua recorriendo su cuerpo, el frío calándose en sus huesos y la interrupción de un joven en sus planes ¿suicidas? También, recordaba con exactitud que llevaba puesta una Yukata de sacerdotisa, tuvo que interpretar un baile tradicional japonés en aquel día tan desabrido.

_Era una tonta en aquel entonces._

En ese parque poblado de arboles y flores de diferentes especies, durante las noches de los fines de semana, había un espectacular show de agua y luces, como sucedió en ese momento años atrás -para fortuna o mala suerte-, ella estaba en medio de todas esas luces y alguien se acercó a ella ¿Por pesar? ¿Por qué obstruía su vista? ¿Por su ridículo vestuario? ¿Por su cara? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Nunca lo supo, nunca quiso preguntarle… solo se convenció que era parte del destino.

_—Ha comenzado a nevar —dijo aquella voz con sorpresa, haciendo que por un instante sus sentidos salieron de la perdición y se enfocó en el espectáculo frente a sus ojos y cayó en la cuenta de que sus ropas se encontraban empapadas._

No se movió de su lugar, evocando ese día con gratitud, de no haber estado a esa persona, su mundo sería diferente, tal vez ya no estaría acordándose de esa escena con tanto recelo. Como si de un impulso se tratara sus piernas se comenzaron a mover en dirección a la fuerte que permanecía inactiva. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y una punzada se instaló en su pecho.

_—¡Ah! —Fue su simple respuesta, un suspiro simple, para continuar perdida en la audición de hace unos momentos. Suspiró con pesadez y no se movió, dejando que el agua se llevara sus pesares y la nieve le diera las puertas a algo nuevo._

_—Dicen que si presencias la primera nevada del invierno junto a alguien más, serás muy feliz con esa persona —pronunció el joven en aquel entonces con una sonrisa amistosa, pero unos ojos fríos y perdidos._

Continuó con su camino, tratando de no escarbar mucho en sus antiguas memorias; aun así, no pudo evitarlo reprochar a aquel joven de mirada ambarina por decirle semejante mentira. De ser eso cierto ¿Por qué no era ella la que se casaría con él menos de una hora?

—Idiota —murmuró, apretando contra si el abrigo color esmeralda que traía puesto.

Y allí, sola entra la multitud decidió continuar avanzando, pues vivir de un pasado ya no era una opción. Tantos meses manteniendo aquella foto gris de los dos en su billetera, le había dado falsas esperanzas.

_—¡¿Por qué no me detienes?! O al menos ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —Le preguntó aquella vez mientras terminaban de cenar; ella se quedo callada, no respondió. Y eso fue una sentencia silenciosa para su relación._

Evocando con algo de nostalgia aquella situación, sintió como si una cachetada le fuera plantada en su mejilla, él se había quedado viéndola con los ojos cristalizados y a la hora de despedirse no quería soltarla. En todos y cada uno de sus malditos poros le demostraba cuanto amor sentía hacia ella. A veces era tan injusto como la trataba. Sin embargo, para ese entonces, lo vio como lo mejor, cuando supo que la había traicionado y engañado todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de irlo a despedir apropiadamente por su orgullo, no quería que la mancillara o que pensara que ella estaría detrás de él todo el tiempo.

Se equivoco. No confió.

Todo era una trampa para separarlos, para que se dejaran de hablar y ella cumpliera las expectativas de su familia. Que ingenua fue. A base de esas decisiones mal tomadas, perdió lo que sería su felicidad, perdió al único hombre que llegó a amar. No obstante, se sentía egoísta al pensar que lo perdió, cuando ni siquiera lo tuvo. Cuando todo fue un utopía en su vida, en sus vidas.

—¡Haz llegado! —Dijo una mujer con una felicidad exquisita, sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven que recién había aparecido en la entrada del establecimiento con una mirada decaída.

—¡Sí! —expresó un poco energética, evitando levantar sospechas, pero todo en ella demostraba lo contrario—. Después de todo se lo prometí a Inuyasha —Desvió su mirada a el interior del lugar, deseando que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño.

—Pasa, él estará feliz de que hallas venido —comentó la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias, Izayoi —Se inclinó y se aventuró al recinto, recibiendo miradas compresivas y de lastima.

_¡Como odiaba a la gente así!_

Ella estando en ese lugar, no pretendía tener la compasión de nadie. El solo hecho de saberlo de daba asco y repugnancia, tampoco es que fuera el fin del mundo para ella; merecido se lo tenía por dudar de un amor que desde el inicio se pronunció puro. Llenó de aventuras.

_—Tienes que ser feliz —pronunció lentamente, sintiendo como el aliento se le iba en cada palabra. Al fin, después de volverse a reencontrar, de aclarar los mal entendidos, de rehacer su vida. Lo estaba dejando ir por fin. Ya era hora._

Pero que tonta fue, ni siquiera luchó. Se quedó a mirar entre las sombras, mientras que alguien más lo curaba y lo hacía alguien diferente. Alguien más feliz.

—Kikyou —Alguien la llamó por la espalda, y su corazón latió de manera apresurada. Cuando tomó conciencia de su alrededor, se dio cuenta que no estaba en el salón principal. Si no en un lugar apartado.

—Kagome… —pronunció y algo en su interior quemó. La joven frente a ella, era bella, con una sonrisa inigualable y unos ojos brillantes ¿Cuál era el problema? Cierto, se parecían demasiado físicamente y estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre,; lo unico que las hacia diferentes era su actitud ante la realidad.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —comentó la joven sonrojada.

—¡Kagome! —Una voz masculina hizo eco en el pasillo—. ¡Kagome! —La voz volvió a sonar.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo la chica de manera infantil—. No le digas que me has visto —Le pidió con una sonrisa coqueta y le picó el ojo para luego salir corriendo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué sentía que algo andaba mal?

—Ki-ki-ki-kyou —Tras suyo se escuchó con claridad la anterior voz tartamudeando, causando un ligero estremecimiento en su frágil cuerpo. No sabía si voltear, se sentía insegura.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, toda su vida ansiando ser libre, poder ser alguien normal, poder permanecer ante la sociedad como una mujer; tanto tiempo rogándole al cielo por un deseo que posiblemente jamás se cumpliría, ignorando lo que sucedía en su interior; sin darse cuenta que desde el momento en que conoció a Inuyasha y le expuso corazón, le dio la llave a aquel candado que daba la apertura a la puerta impenetrable de su ser. Por eso, por eso en ese momento sentía que podía volver a respirar.

_¡No tenía ni la más mínima de que hacer! ¡Ella es una mujer! ¡No es perfecta!_

—Inuyasha —Lo llamó y volteó con lágrimas en sus ojos. El hombre frente a ella se quedó sin habla e hizo señas de querer acercarse. La joven, no se movió de su puesto, tampoco dio indicios de querer alejarse.

El joven algo inquieto terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos y la abrazó como hace mucho no podía. —Pensé que no vendrías —dijo temeroso, dejándose consumir por los sentimientos efímeros que tenia. Kikyou solo lo correspondió el abrazó. Al menos, tendría un último recuerdo a su lado.

Estando a punto de romperse, por cada suspiro que daba, preguntándose si Inuyasha sentiría algo similar ¿Estaría compartiendo los mismos anhelos que ella? Aspiró con delicadeza el aroma masculino que desprendía el cuerpo que la mantenía presa, en unos fuertes y cálidos brazos. Más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Lentamente, se separó de su cuerpo.

—Ya es hora —anunció Kikyou con un nudo en la garganta—. Esta es la última vez que nos veremos —declaró, acariciando el rostro del joven, quien negaba con dolor y su vista se comenzó a nublar. — Debes sonreír, esto es por el bien de ambos —explicó la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios, Inuyasha iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un casto beso en sus labios.

Inuyasha quedo paralizado en su lugar sin poder hacer nada. Lo único que vio fue el lacio cabello de la mujer que un día le entregó su corazón, desaparecer entre los caminos de la iglesia.

—¡Maldición! —dijo pegándole a una pared con su puño. Una vez más había fallado.

—Inuyasha… —Fue llamado por una voz que conocía perfectamente, dio vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos castaños y supo lo que vendría.

Mientras tanto, Kikyou corría para salir de aquel lugar, al darse cuenta de tantas cosas, sabía que su corazón no soportaría ver algo en lo que ella deseaba ser el personaje principal. Abrió la puerta trasera del reciento, encontrándose frente a un bosque y un camino tapado por la nieve. No había nada más que hacer, ese era el fin de ese amor.

—¡Yo no quería eso! —gritó con fuerza, ella, Kikyou, la mujer que siempre había mantenido la postura, que siempre mantenía calculadas las situaciones, ella la mujer fría y al mismo tiempo inalcanzable, se estaba desvaneciendo frente a la estación entrante del invierno.

Se quitó los zapatos y se deshizo del abrigó que traía encima, aspiró profundo y fijó su vista en el cielo. Quería correr y no detenerse durante un largo tiempo. Ella no era así, lo sabía, pero algo que no había podido ignorar era el hecho que caer en las garras del amor, te hace débil, frágil y sensible.

Tomó impulso para salir una desesperada carrera por dejar las sombras de su pasado atrás, pero unos brazos la interceptaron con fuerza. —Esta vez no te dejare ir.

—Inuyasha.

O tal vez debía tomar impulso para enfrentarse a lo que vendría.

—Gracias.

**FIN**

* * *

Sin palabras... solo, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Ja ne!

**Vanu-chan.**


End file.
